The long-distance transport of visible light through a building can use large mirror-lined ducts, or smaller solid fibers which exploit total internal reflection. Mirror-lined ducts include advantages of large cross-sectional area and large numerical aperture (enabling larger fluxes with less concentration), a robust and clear propagation medium (i.e., air) that leads to both lower attenuation and longer lifetimes, and a potentially lower weight per unit of light flux transported.